PROJECT SUMMARY ? ENVIRONMENTAL MODELING AND EXPOSURE ASSESSMENT FACILITY The primary goal of the Environmental Modeling and Exposure Assessment Facility (EMEAF) is to facilitate the research efforts of EHSRC investigators by providing a variety of unique services and equipment needed to understand the relationship between contaminants and other agents found in rural environments and their impact on human health. The EMEAF addresses this goal through the following specific aims: Aim 1) Enhance resources and expertise for modeling of airborne contaminants and exposure assessment; Aim 2) Support EHSRC research Cores and pilot studies Aim 3) Facilitate multidisciplinary research among EHSRC investigators Aim 4) Provide expertise, as well as facilitate interaction, in the continuum of exposure assessment and epidemiological investigation; Aim 5) Contribute to training of future agricultural and rural environmental health researchers. The EMEAF is operated through a combination of personnel that optimizes both the services offered by the Facility as well as the expertise of its members to facilitate collaborations and provide aid to junior investigators. They include faculty and staff with expertise in exposure assessments, modeling and data analysis. The EMEAF achieves its goals through its collection of state-of-the-art instruments and laboratories. Combined they include a wide variety of instruments used to sample gases, vapors, aerosols and radon in addition to those capable of analyzing various chemical compounds in complex matrices, including water, food, air, blood and tissue samples. EMEAF modeling capabilities include those used to determine the spatial distribution of air pollutants and the deposition of particles in the human lung. EMEAF faculty and staff provide consultation and training to Center investigators planning research projects involving the assessment of environmental exposures on human health. The EMEAF is a unique facility on the campus of the University of Iowa that has strong associations with (U.I.) central facilities. Together with these facilities and its collection of instruments and related support, the EMEAF allows Center investigators to prepare cost-effective budgets when soliciting extramural funds for their research.